


The Riddle

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandits & Outlaws, Bounty Hunters, M/M, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt in the title.
Relationships: El Indio/"Manco" | The Man with No Name
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Crow_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/gifts).



> Один шанс из тысячи на дождь в Техасе в июне. Один из тысячи на то, что Дуглас не явится в город, укрывающий банду Индио, вовремя. И еще меньший — на смену планов Индио. Но Мэнко всегда сопутствует удача.

Над долиной, в которой расположился городок Агуа Кальенте, гремят серые небеса.  
Непрекращающийся треск раскатов звучит так громко, будто невидимый великан перекатывает огромные валуны по горным склонам, обступающим горизонт. За громом и шорохом ливня кажется невозможным представить галоп лошадей законников Эль Пасо, щелканье клавиш телеграфных аппаратов, и стук молотков, прибивающих к стенам и столбам плакаты розыска со сведениями о награде за банду Индио, резко увеличившейся после того, что газеты назовут самым дерзким ограблением за всю историю Территории.  
Дождь смывает их следы.  
Индио смотрит, как снаружи за окном таверны из деревянного стока непрерывным потоком хлещет вода. Санчо неподалеку перебирает струны гитары, извлекая из инструмента беззаботное, мечтательное звучание, от которого Индио даже без сигареты чувствует себя птицей, парящей в небе над горными перевалами.  
Свобода. Он думает о свободе.  
Когда Санчо заканчивает мелодию, Индио приходит в себя и быстро осматривается, неуверенный, сколько времени прошло и что вокруг него изменилось. Ниньо увлеченно уплетает уже которое по счету тако на лавке у стены. Остальные доедают свои обеды за одними столами и играют в карты за другими. Манко расположился на противополжном конце помещения от остальных — рядом с ним — за столом на одного, ближе всего к котлу на огне. Потому что на столе перед ним ползает попискивающий обсыхающий черный котенок, которого он подобрал на улице, тонущим в луже.  
Индио усмехается себе под нос, наблюдая за их взаимодействием из-за плеча Манко.   
Ему настолько все равно, что он дискредитирует себя как бандита-головореза? Хотя остальные ведь настолько тупы, что не понимают даже сейчас. Никто не удивился, когда их друг вчера применил свое устрашающее владение пистолетом на яблоне вместо тройки задиристых местных. Ранее остальные даже допустили его к игре в карты, но попроигрывав передумали связываться с ним сегодня, в очевидно его удачный день (а он ведь и тасовал и раздавал одной рукой). Безусловно, вчера Индио чувствовал неозвученное подозрение банды о том, что в действительности случилось с теми, кого Манко сопровождал. Но никто не выразил сомнение в нем тогда — а выразить его потом означало бы оспорить оценку самого Индио, вынесшего свое заключение публично.  
Так зачем он прикрыл его? Индио осознает, что причин было несколько. И он отдает себе отчет в том, что самая логичная из них, неопрометчивая и неокрашенная <i>лично</i>, — он хотел посмотреть, что Манко станет делать дальше.  
Хотя много думать не надо: их друг бы наверняка предпринял попытку ограбить их еще вчера ночью, будь сейф открытым. А так ему, как и всем, придется ждать, пока не приедет парниша Грогги, который, может быть, сможет аккуратно открыть для них сейф. Разумеется, он мог бы перестрелять их по одному и перебиться присмотренными наградами, включая награду от банка. Но кто станет довольствоваться малым, когда рядом почти миллион долларов? А Манко знает себе цену…  
<i>Манко</i>. Так он назвался, когда Кучильо спросил его, как его зовут, вчера вечером. Только Индио знает, что это не то имя, которым его называют по ту сторону границы. Это не то имя, которое сразу же вспыхнуло в его уме, когда он увидел приближающуюся фигуру высокого чужака в бахромчатом пончо в полуразрушенной церкви.  
<i>Сеньор Нингуно</i>. Мистер Никто. Человек без имени и человек без родины. Человек без прошлого. Индио сам стал «Индио» в надежде на то же самое годы назад.  
Манко принимает блюдце от подошедшего хозяина таверны и гладит пьющего из принесенной посуды котенка по загривку. Индио смотрит на стремящееся не потревожить движение длинных пальцев по короткой шерстке. Он спланировал многое, почти все, но в общей схеме Манко остается совершенно непредвиденным обстоятельством. Индио поглощен наблюдением за ним, и не только сейчас. Он хочет разгадать его. И он чувствует, что этот интерес выводит его из апатии.  
— Манко. Ты играешь в шахматы?  
Индио задает вопрос не слишком громко, просто отчетливо, но его банда, как собаки, приучены относиться к его голосу, как к голосу хозяина, и потому десяток голов сразу же оглядывается сперва на самого Индио, а затем обращается взглядами к их другу.  
Манко полуоборачивается к нему, подозрительно нахмурившись.  
— Да.  
Индио выдерживает паузу, рассматривая его, а затем поднимается из принесенного ему с верхнего этажа таверны кресла. Он не разрывая с Манко зрительного контакта подходит к столу, за которым тот сидит, развернув стул спинкой вперед. Приблизившись, Индио протягивает руку и гладит котенка одним пальцем по распушившейся шерсти.  
— Пойдем, <i>амиго</i>, — зовет Индио. — Составишь мне компанию.  
Лицо Манко сохраняет бесстрастное выражение, но Индио чувствует напряжение его мыслительных процессов в том, как он моргает несколько раз, прежде чем опускает глаза к животному перед собой, в сомнении, куда его деть и стоит ли оставлять маленькую жизнь здесь одну без защиты.  
— За ним присмотрят.  
Ниньо послушно подходит и берет напугано попискивающее животное в незанятую едой руку — он смотрит сначала на одно, затем на другое и, засунув остатки своей тортильи в рот, снимает с себя сомбреро, чтобы посадить котенка в него.  
Воздух снаружи пахнет мокрой пылью. Манко следует за ним в дождь, пока ничего не спрашивая, очевидно тоже весьма заинтригованный.

<center>***</center>

В доме, в котором они ночуют, неубранный со вчерашнего вечера типический беспорядок перевалочного пункта банды — раскиданные вещи, сумки, лежаки, седло и насколько выкатившихся из чьей-то миски с фруктами апельсинов на полу. Индио по опыту знает, что с этим бесполезно бороться всерьез. Ему достаточно того, что пистолеты висят на стене.  
Он закидывает сушиться свой жилет, вымокший всего за пару минут пути от таверны, на пересекающую комнату косую низкую балку под потолком. Он велит Манко закрыть дверь за собой на ключ, что тот с промедлением, но делает, судя по раздающемуся металлическому щелчку за его спиной. Сам же Индио закрывает вторую дверь в комнату, ведущую сразу в стойла за домом, и тем самым убирает звуки фырканья лошадей, оставляя только настойчивый стук дождя об крышу и громкий шорох, идущий из маленьких отдушин под потолком.  
Из-за налетевшего из ниоткуда ливня посреди техасского июня, знаменитого своим испепеляющим солнцем, в помещении темно, как вечером. Индио зажигает масляные лампы и присаживается на корточки к обложенному древесиной затушенному очагу.  
— Я собирался сказать, что не играл уже давно, — произносит Манко с настороженной издевкой. — Но раз я не вижу здесь даже доску, вряд ли оно важно.  
Индио ухмыляется.  
— Ты быстро соображаешь, <i>амиго</i>, а?  
— Зачем мы здесь?  
Индио ждет с ответом, пока перед ним не начинают шевелиться и отдавать дымок язычки пламени. Тогда он встает и неспешно подходит к оставшемуся стоять посреди комнаты Манко. Разглядывая его и думая над формулировкой, но не самим намерением — если он что-то решает, то уже не отступается.  
Манко перед ним и сам мог бы получить прозвище «индеец» за то, как мало выдает его лицо, но Индио знает, чувствует, что он опасается его. Оно правильно, его не боялся бы только полный дурак. В этот момент Манко наверняка думает, что его раскрыли, не зная, что Индио ни секунды не пребывал в заблуждении на его счет. И определенная часть Индио хочет поведать ему это.  
— Думаешь, месяц пройдет быстрее, если смотреть на меня? — интересуется Манко с наигранной задумчивостью и по привычке двигает челюстью, забыв, что не держит сейчас во рту сигару.  
Индио посмеивается в себя, в который раз расположенный его дерзостью, и затем просто говорит:  
— Разденься для меня.  
Манко перед ним сперва широко раскрывает глаза в неверии, затем плотно сощуривается.  
— Прошу прощения, как оно сейчас было?  
— Твоя одежда, — спокойно объясняет Индио. — Сними ее. Я хочу посмотреть на твое тело.  
Манко усмехается, но не справляется с тем, чтобы до конца скрыть нервозность.  
— Будешь достаточно любезен, чтобы объяснить причину такой просьбы?  
— Что ты думаешь? — Индио любопытно чуть склоняет голову на бок.  
— Не представляю.  
— Я разрешил тебе присоединиться к нам за то, что ты сделал для Санчо. И твоя часть работы тоже была выполнена, — Индио очень осмысленно подбирает слова. — Но никто не видел, как ты ее выполнил, а мои парни… Что же, им не нравится, что совершенный незнакомец хочет получить такую же долю, что и все остальные. Я думаю, это можно понять.  
Это правда, но из тех, которую никто, даже Грогги не решается озвучить ему в лицо.  
— Можно, но я все еще не слышу, как оно связано с тем, чтобы я показывал кожу, Индио.  
Индио кокетливо приподнимает бровь.  
— Ты большая загадка, <i>амиго</i>. Ты даже не представился сразу, как только прибыл. Но это нормально. Имена меняются. Шрамы — не так легко. И их интересность в том, что они рассказывают всевозможные истории о тех, кто их носит. Ты видел шрам Ниньо?  
— Напомни, Ниньо это который? — морщит лоб Манко, изображая неосведомленность.  
Индио усмехается, про себя находя это маленькое актерство чересчур нарочитым; он ведь уже выдал то, что его привела к ним награда.  
— Тот, что со шрамом.  
— Точно.  
Индио решает не продолжать этот виток разговора и просто протягивает руку к Манко, мимикой подсказывая ему, что от него ожидается, что он начнет выполнять указание.  
Манко некоторое время смотрит на него, снова неосознанно двигает челюстью и медленно, неохотно снимает свою сырую шляпу и приглаживает волосы ладонью. Вслед за ней он передает Индио в руки потяжелевшее от влаги пончо и овчинный жилет. Когда очередь доходит до рубашки, он уже взявшись за первую пуговицу, будто осознав, впервые вскидывает на Индио свои ясные глаза с подобием сомнения во взгляде. Индио делает короткий кивок; и рассматривает сперва открывающийся ему широкий разлет выступающих ключиц Манко, а затем и поджарые мышцы и все гармоничное сложение его торса, — из-за увлеченности собственного внимания даже долю секунды медля с тем, чтобы принять протянутую ему рубашку.  
Когда же Манко снимает шейный платок, то снова видя перед собой ссадину, оставленную выстрелом, Индио задается вопросом, как тот нанес ее себе. Иди речь о ком-то другом, он бы предположил участие сообщника, но он знает, что Манко всегда работает один.  
— Твой ремень тоже, — не забывает потребовать Индио, имея в виду оружейный ремень на бедрах Манко.  
Тот раздраженно вздыхает и снимает и его, по всей видимости, теперь действительно чувствуя себя голым. Индио мельком осматривает ремень и тот самый сорок четвертый Кольт, который заработал себе репутацию самого смертоносного пистолета на Юго-Западе.  
— Достаточно, — заключает Индио, без видимой на то причины разрешая Манко оставить на правой руке кожаный наручник: ему просто нравится, как предмет одежды смотрится на его запястье.  
Индио укладывает вещи Манко на его лежанку и смакует вид перед собой. Были те, кто заставали врасплох, брали на мушку, припирали к стенке и связывали лучшего охотника за головами Территории. Но разве был кто-то, кто сделал бы его настолько уязвимым?  
Манко выдает, что эта новизна ситуации ему некомфортна, пусть и сдержанно, но все-таки поторапливая его:  
— Что теперь?  
— Теперь, — мягко отзывается Индио, — теперь мы с тобой немного поговорим по душам, Манко.  
Индио снова подходит к нему и берет его левую руку в свои, разворачивая ее ладонью вверх. Он сразу же убеждается в своем предположении и обводит пальцем большую грубую мозоль у основания ладони Манко.  
— Отбивщик, — комментирует Индио, подразумевая технику стрельбы. — Но это мы уже выяснили.  
Он выпускает теплую руку Манко и тот замечает с нескрываемым недовольством:  
— И все-таки за каким-то чертом я вынужден стоять и мерзнуть.  
— Терпение, — посмеивается Индио. — Мы только начали, <i>амиго</i>.  
Говоря это Индио замечает то, что выглядит как неправильно сросшееся нижнее ребро.  
— Откуда у тебя это?  
— В юности меня сбросил с себя мустанг. Но мне повезло: та же самая лошадь убила профессионального объездчика в тот же день.  
Индио молча принимает ответ Манко, думая о его удачливости, о том, что она бы не помешала и ему самому, и поверхностно осматривая прочие мелкие отметины. Он медленно обходит его, как бы невзначай придерживая за напряженное плечо.  
На спине Манко он неожиданно находит с полудюжины заживших округлых ожогов. Следы сигарет.  
— А эти?  
Манко не отвечает ему сразу, что сразу же выдает Индио, что за шрамами стоит история с личным значением. Не из тех, которые охотно рассказывают, которые гораздо проще выставить мелочью наскоро придумав пренебрежительную ложь. У самого Индио тоже есть такие шрамы — давние, полученные не за гордость, или жадность, неосторожность или горячую голову, а за неудобное в его профессии стремление к благородству.  
Манко начинает:  
— Доб… — и резко замолкает, почувствовав прикосновение губ.  
Индио оставляет еще два маленьких поцелуя на его плече, прежде чем негромко призвать его продолжать.  
— Продолжай. Я слушаю.  
Манко поворачивает голову к нему — не резко, а заторможенно, словно он не до конца уверен, что ему это сейчас не померещилось. Индио кладет голову ему на плечо, открыто встречая его растерянный, напряженный и подозрительный взгляд, и почти робко гладит его по другому плечу, за которое придерживает.  
Он знает, что не станет настаивать. Ничего хорошего не выходит из принуждения, Индио усвоил это почти треть своей жизни возвращаясь в один и тот же кошмар во сне и наяву. И сейчас он предугадывает, что, к сожалению, услышит непочтительную и вульгарную шутку о недостаточном внимании от тюремщиков к себе в течение последних полутора лет.  
Но шутка так и не следует.  
Может быть, дело в том, что Индио вкладывает в свой взгляд больше своей искренней симпатии, чем стоило бы. А может быть, — и скорее всего все дело именно в этом, — безымянный охотник просто во всем видит что-то выгодное для себя.  
Манко медленно моргает и отворачивается. Он заново находит упущенные слова.  
— Добрые дела не остаются безнаказанными, — говорит он в пространство перед собой.  
— Никогда не остаются, — тягостно соглашается Индио. Так он дал шанс выбиться в люди Томасо, и скольких пригрел на груди до него, только чтобы жестко разочароваться — в них и в себе за неоправдавшее себя доверие к ним.  
От облегчения и усиливающегося волнения Индио благодарно массирует плечо и предплечье Манко. Он дальше целует его в плечо, смещаясь к шее, и обрисовывает носом выступающий позвонок в ее основании, когда Манко глухо спрашивает его:  
— Как твои парни отнесутся к тому, что у тебя есть фаворит?  
— Им придется жить с этим. Кто знает, как долго.  
Индио и осознанно подогревает его интерес и думает вслух. Он и в самом деле еще не полностью определился, что будет делать дальше, с деньгами и вообще. К счастью, у него есть время подумать. Но прямо сейчас, прямо сейчас его занимают другие вещи.  
Он вздыхает и заключает Манко в объятие, одной рукой обхватывая под ребра, а другую смещая выше, чтобы гладить его грудь. Тот крупно вздрагивает и инстинктивно пытается откинуть плечи назад и вскоре выругивается и сжимает его запястье — не то желая отвести руку, не то наоборот удерживая на месте, когда пальцы Индио ощупывают и оглаживают податливую и гладкую плоть его соска. Второе вероятнее, поскольку эта самая плоть быстро твердеет под чуткими прикосновениями.  
Индио закрывает глаза и сам не знает, сколько времени проводит обнимая и лаская гладкое теплое тело Манко, слушая и чувствуя его зачастившее поверхностное дыхание, укрытый обнадеживающим треском огня в очаге и шумом дождя снаружи.  
В какой-то момент сентиментальность мешается с желанием и Индио намеревается развернуть их лицом к лицу, чтобы видеть, как меняется лицо Манко от удовольствия и целовать его обманчиво строгий рот (Индио видел его светлую улыбку, он возвращался к ней много раз с тех пор, как увидел впервые). Изнемогая от влечения, он просит Манко:  
— Повернись ко мне, <i>ми магнифико</i>.  
— Нет, — отказывается Манко и заминается. — Мне… Мне нравится чувствовать тебя сзади.  
Сперва Индио уверен, что он заминается от того, что именно говорит ему, и с резким выдохом вжимается в Манко теснее и добавляет к своим ухаживаниям медленные тягучие движения бедер по худой заднице, теряя голову от упоительного ощущения трения.  
И только потом он спрашивает себя, не стоит ли за заминкой ложь или другие причины. Не проще ли так Манко представлять, что он с кем-то другим. Он сразу же отгоняет от себя эту мысль, с готовностью отвлекаясь, отчетливо чувствуя каждый гулкий удар в собственной груди и как сокращаются мышцы Манко от его тяжелого рваного дыхания.  
Индио придерживает его за горло и крепко целует в шею с нераненной стороны, прикусывает и вбирает кожу в рот, и отзывается полурычанием, когда Манко сдавленно стонет в нос от последнего. А в его уме пойманной птицей бьется одна-единственная мысль: предложить ему <i>динеро</i>, их деньги. Разделить все на троих с Ниньо.  
Это наитие уже почти переходит в горячую убежденность, когда Индио вдруг оказывается вынужден прервать заигрывающие легкие прикосновения к низу поджарого живота Манко и поглаживание спускающейся от его пупка тропинки волос…  
В дверь молотят кулаком.  
— Индио!  
Вырванные из ощущений они оба замирают.  
— Я занят! — низко рычит Индио.  
Но он сразу знает, что случилось что-то чрезвычайное. Иначе Ниньо, как его заместитель, бы ни за что не помешал. Тот извиняющимся тоном вторит его интуиции:  
— Прибыл незнакомец и убил Уайлда. Он хочет говорить с тобой лично. И он говорит, что может открыть нам сейф.  
Индио вскидывает голову. <i>Сейф</i>. Как? Уже сейчас? А Манко в его руках напрягается, будто знает, о чем речь. Индио облизывается, пытаясь соображать. Манко хрипло высказывает ему свое мнение, будто дает слово:  
— Мы можем продолжить позже.  
И он прав. Индио почти болезненно не хочет отпускать его, но все-таки отпускает.  
Самообладание понемногу возвращается к нему и он понимает, что сейчас имеет не тот вид, в котором стоит производить первое впечатление. Не говоря уже о том, что в отличие от Манко у него нет прикрывающего пончо до колен. Индио знает, что ему на некоторое время придется вернуться в другой дождливый день из своей памяти, чтобы сбить возбуждение.  
— Индио?.. — аккуратно уточняет Ниньо из-за двери и Индио приходится определиться.  
— Пусть ждет меня через пятнадцать минут. Отведи его пока в таверну.  
Получив распоряжение, Ниньо уходит. Индио грязно выругивается на испанском себе под нос.  
Пока они приводят себя в порядок, Индио цепляется взглядом за выглядывающую из-под вернувшегося на место нашейного платка Манко светло-розовую отметину и останавливает его, с засунутой в рубашку одной рукой, чтобы со снова накатывающей робостью поправить платок так, как надо. Манко благодарит его и щурится.  
Глядя ему в глаза, Индио борется со смутным предчувствием, что если не поцелует его сейчас, то уже никогда больше этого не сделает.  
Так и оказывается.

**Author's Note:**

> У текста имеются иллюстрации за авторством замечательной Лины Кроу (https://lina-crow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Мэнко: https://64.media.tumblr.com/bc7b8e1c7bc8ab5c93742386896f5100/f11b8e4e0fbb651f-09/s1280x1920/428a8848405bec9a8361e9916d447f20ec1026d9.jpg  
> Индио:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/8f02d6925f58be315ffa8a2a0b1f23e0/d69c63a2d934793b-77/s400x600/e38d4fe32342970cf4c082b3f9a5b314f1e9f3b6.jpg
> 
> Спасибо, дорогая! ♥♥♥


End file.
